Ovejas negras
by Nicolaaa
Summary: La vida no ha sido fácil para Cassandra, pero con ayuda de su gata malhumorada, su ración diaria de dulces y un sentido del humor a prueba de Mortífagos, ha logrado sobrevivir. Cuando un invitado inesperado llega a su casa, tendrá la oportunidad de ir en busca de lo que no se había atrevido a desear: amistad, amor y hablar con alguien que no sea un gato. OC/SB. Durante el 7mo libro
1. Cassandra

**Hola, damas y caballeros. Hace tiempo tenía la intención de escribir esta historia (y la tenía bastante avanzada), peeeero mi hermano se metió a mi computador, hizo no-se-qué y cuando me lo pasó lo único que había en el escritorio era el ícono de "papelera de reciclaje". Sip, borró TODO. Minuto de odio para él... Gracias. Pero por lo menos tengo ya en mi mente varias cosas listas y el resto irá saliendo a medida que avance con las publicaciones. Creo. Espero.  
Les cuento también que soy nueva en esto (entre nosotros, me demoré como 2 horas en descubrir cómo se subía un capítulo. Triste, lo sé). So, be nice with me, I'm begging you.  
Ahí voy. Ah, y cuéntenme qué piensan! Por favor (:**

**Disclaimer: **Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mio (y).

* * *

_Mansión Lestrange, 27 de julio de 1997_

Los gritos eran audibles desde cada rincón de la casa, Cassandra estaba segura. Aunque no era algo extraño en la Mansión Lestrange, donde en general había dos tipos de personas: las que gritaban de dolor, furia o pidiendo misericordia y las que se reían a gritos de las personas que gritaban de dolor, furia o pidiendo misericordia. Y estaba ella, Cassandra, que hacía lo que podía para ignorar los gritos desgarradores y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía enfrente: un crucigrama particularmente complicado, de algún número antiguo del diario El Profeta.

-Bestia de gran tamaño, propia de África. Ocho letras...- en ese momento se encontraba tendida a lo largo de su gran cama, sobre su abdomen, en pijama, agitando los pies descalzos en el aire y con la cabeza apoyada en su palma izquierda- ¿Quién cuernos hace estas cosas? ¿Por qué no preguntan de qué color son las casas de Hogwarts? - dijo, hablando para ella misma, mientras se golpeaba el mentón con la punta de su pluma - ...o cuántas túnicas distintas tiene Snape. Esa es fácil, sólo una… - terminó en voz baja, riéndose bajito de su propio chiste, sólo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por un grito lleno de angustia que le puso los pelos de punta.

Soltando un suspiro y abandonando el crucigrama, se giró sobre la cama, fijando la mirada en el techo blanco de su habitación. Sinceramente, Cassandra (Cassie, para los amigos...si los tuviera) no sabía por qué seguía en esa casa, donde todo lo que había encontrado en sus cortos años eran gritos, malos tratos, órdenes, insultos, golpes y mala comida. Era más bien una prisión que otra cosa. Una prisión autoimpuesta, considerando que si hubiese querido, podría haber huido hace tiempo. Con 19 años, Cassandra contaba con una cuenta en Gringotts que podía mantenerla viva un año completo, si cuidaba bien el dinero y no lo malgastaba en cosas innecesarias y ya tenía edad para encontrar un trabajo. Quizás no uno muy bien pagado, después de todo no había terminado Hogwarts al retirarse a finales de su quinto año...un año muy triste en el que, al fallecer su madrina, su madre había vuelto a ser su tutora legal. Una tutora a la que le importaba poco si comía algo en el día, menos si iba al colegio o no. Y su padre ya no estaba en la Mansión para defender sus derechos de estudiante, así que, sin mucha opción desde ese momento se había encerrado en lo que su madre insistía en llamar "hogar".

El Profesor Dumbledore había intentado sacarla de ahí, rescatarla de las garras de su madre, pero para ese entonces Cassandra estaba un poco agotada de luchar con su familia y, además, abandonar a su casa significaba vivir en el castillo, donde la gente no se molestaba ni en darle los buenos días. O podría haber ido a quedarse donde una amiga, como muy amablemente sugirió la Profesora McGonagall en ese momento, lo que habría sido una idea brillante, si hubiese tenido alguna amiga.

Pese a ser una chica muy solitaria, Cassandra estaba muy tranquila con ella misma. Sabía que, desde el momento en que a las primeras personas con las que habló se enteraron de que su apellido era Lestrange, la gente iba a comenzar a evitarla. Las personas que lo sabían se alejaban de ella. Luego el resto veía que se alejaban de ella y se acercaban a preguntar por qué la evitaban, se enteraban de su apellido y se alejaban también. Con el tiempo la gente perdió la curiosidad y dejó de intentarlo. Pero Cassandra estaba decidida a decir siempre su verdadero apellido.

_-No haré amigos engañándolos con algo tan básico como mi nombre, Profesor. Si logro conservar a una sola persona luego de eso, sabré que tendré un verdadero amigo_. -Le dijo una pequeña Cassandra de 11 años al profesor Dumbledore, luego de que éste sugiriera que sólo usara el apellido de su padre, como lo hacía para asistir a clases. Originalmente, su nombre debió ser Cassandra Aponina Walsh, pero su madre, la gran Elessa Lestrange, hermana de Rodolphus Lestrange, desde un comienzo pensó que no era un apellido lo suficientemente grandioso, por lo que mantuvo su apellido, el nombre de la mansión y nombró a sus hijos según ese apellido. Su padre era un hombre amable y de gran corazón y Cassandra iba a morir sin saber cómo, en el nombre de Merlín y todo lo mágico, Thomas Walsh había terminado con una mujer como Elessa Lestrange, un ser cruel y vil. Y con sobrepeso. No es que tuviese nada contra la gente con kilos de más, es sólo que Cassandra estaba en contra de todo lo que era su madre y eso incluía ese problema de peso.

Su madre nunca la había querido o, al menos, nunca lo había demostrado en lo más mínimo. Desde que Cassandra tenía memoria, sólo hubo malas caras y golpes, principalmente porque no se comportaba como una "bruja de clase", como a su madre le encantaba llamar a esas mujeres que no hacen más que mirar a sus maridos con ojos devotos y hacerles caso en todo. Y engordar. Sí, eso también hacen esas brujas con clase.

Y la cosa no mejoró con los años. Cassandra recordaba muy bien los largos y amargos años de infancia, previos a cumplir los 11 años, en los que no demostró ni pizca de poseer alguna magia. Nunca hubo juguetes volando a su alrededor, vasos reventando, cuadros cayendo de las paredes, elfos domésticos encerrados en la alacena, es decir, nada de lo habitual en un niño que aún no controla la magia. Su madre estaba convencida de que era una _squib_ y que, por lo tanto, traía gran vergüenza al "apellido familiar".

Finalmente, resultó que sí era una bruja después de todo. Aproximadamente una semana antes de su cumpleaños número 11 hizo levitar a Juana y Pedro, las ratas blancas de sus hermanos, fuera de su jaula, los sacó por la ventana y los liberó en el campo. Por supuesto, esos no eran los nombres que sus hermanos les habían puesto, pero Cassandra pensaba que eran nombres apropiados para sus personalidades roedoras. Amistosos y sencillos. Cuando sus hermanos la descubrieron le dieron una paliza de esas inolvidables, pero Cassandra sabía que en el mundo había dos ratones felices más, corriendo por el campo, chillando de alegría, por lo que recibió los golpes con gusto. Aunque esa no fue la paliza más grande en las crónicas de Cassandra Lestrange. No, aquella tuvo lugar un año después, el regresar a la Mansión para navidad, en su primer año en Hogwarts. Era un poco esperable, después de todo, una mujer que había llegado al punto de ignorar el apellido de su marido para que sus hijos llevasen un nombre digno de un mago de sangre pura no iba a tomar muy bien la noticia de que la menor de su prole no había sido admitida en Slytherin, sino que en Hufflepuff. Qué deshonra más grande.

Había sido muy mala idea volver a la mansión para la navidad de su primer año en Hogwarts. Valiente y muy Gryffindor de su parte, pero una idea muy tonta. Su madre, por supuesto, ya se había enterado de la noticia a comienzo del año escolar y había tenido varios meses para preparar su llegada. Digamos que entre su madre y sus hermanos se aseguraron de que no olvidara las semanas que pasó con ellos. Al no aparecer en el tren de vuelta a Hogwarts, la Profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, había visitado personalmente la Mansión para saber qué había sucedido con su alumna. Al encontrarse con la pequeña Cassandra con la cara media morada la había tomado de la mano y había intentado llevársela de inmediato. La palabra clave siendo "Intentado", porque su madre lo había impedido, alegando que ella tenía la tutoría de "_la mocosa esta_". Indignadísima, la Profesora Sprout se había retirado, sólo para volver 30 minutos más tarde con la caballería pesada: Albus Dumbledore y su mano derecha en la escuela, Minerva McGonagall. Aun así no pudieron sacar a Cassandra de la Mansión, pero ella agradeció los esfuerzos de todos modos. Se demoraron 8 días en hacer los trámites para traspasar la tutoría de Cassandra a la hermana de su padre, Sarah Walsh, quien había intentado obtener la tutoría desde que había muerto el padre de Cassandra, cuando esta tenía 4 años. Desde el día en que abandonó la Mansión Lestrange de la mano de su tía, las cosas por fin mejoraron para Cassandra. La tortura de tener que vivir con su madre y hermanos, llegaba a su fin después de unos largos 7 años.

Vinieron luego 4 años que serían considerados por Cassandra como los más hermosos de su vida (interrumpidos sólo por sus hermanos, que como fundadores del club Maldigo El Día En Que Naciste Casandra Lestrange, no detuvieron sus ataques contra ella en los pasillos del colegio cada vez que la encontraban sola...que era más o menos siempre, considerando que Casandra no tenía amigos) y que terminaron abruptamente cuando su tía murió en un accidente automovilístico. Irónico fin para una bruja, pensaba Cassandra.

Suspirando otra vez, alejó la mirada del techo. No estaba segura cuando tiempo se había pasado repasando mentalmente su biografía, pero seguramente más de una hora, basándose en el ruido que hacía ahora su estómago. Se levantó de la cama, estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza, intentando sin mucho éxito quitarse la sensación de pesadumbre que le había dejado la hora recuerdos.

-Mina - dijo, dirigiéndose a la gata negra que la miraba atentamente desde uno de los almohadones de la cama - ¿qué tienes ganas de comer hoy? Estoy de ánimo complaciente, quizás te cocine pescado. - A eso, la gata levantó la cabeza y soltó un largo maullido - Sí, eso pensé. Ven acá perezosa - le dijo moviéndose hacia el área de la habitación que funcionaba como cocina, alegrándose de haber reformado su habitación hace 2 años. Dejando su varita sobre uno de los muebles de cocina, se dispuso a hacer una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo: cocinar en "modo _muggle_", como solía decir su tía: usando sólo fuego, condimentos, cucharas y un delantal floreado.


	2. Dos meses y 20 días

**Disclaimer: **Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mio (y).

* * *

_15 años atrás - 20 de enero de 1982_

Llevaba una infinidad de horas mirando el muro de enfrente. Vacío, a excepción de la suciedad y humedad que había en él. Vacío y sucio como se sentía él mismo, aunque la humedad ya había abandonado sus ojos. Sirius llevaba días sentado en el suelo de su celda de Azkaban, mirando el muro e intentando pensar en absolutamente en nada. Pese a esto, Sirius sabía que su mente no se mantendría mucho más tiempo en blanco, pues cada cosa, cada detalle, cada idea o palabra que cruzara por su mente, lo llevaría irremediable y dolorosamente a los acontecimientos que hace dos meses lo habían llevado a estar donde estaba. Solo, encerrado y con un dolor en el pecho que no lo abandonaría nunca.

Habían sido dos meses desde aquel día. Dos meses, veinte días y un par de horas. El conteo de días era fácil gracias a la luz que a diario iluminaba tristemente su celda, a través de la única y pequeña ventana que daba hacia el eterno océano que rodeaba Azkaban. Las horas eran algo más difícil de contar, principalmente porque se pasaba casi todo el día mirando el muro que tenía enfrente en ese momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo mirándolo que ya lo conocía de memoria, cada grieta, cada agujero, cada nido de arañas, cada mancha, cada sombra. Los únicos momentos donde no veía lo que ya estaba empezando a considerar como "su muro" era cuando los _dementores_ le hacían una visita y terminaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados o de espaldas, mirando el techo.

Habían sido dos meses y veinte días. Dos meses y veinte días desde que lo perdió todo. Desde que, con el corazón desbocado y con el miedo opacando cada uno de sus sentidos entró a la casa de su mejor amigo y su esposa, una gran amiga también. Recordaba con tanto detalle ese momento que le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y reiniciar en su mente lo sucedido. Había estado recostado en el sofá de su apartamento, mirando fotos de sus años de colegio. Se había sentido especialmente nostálgico ese día, pues el 31 de octubre era una fecha que él y James nunca dejaban pasar sin celebrar. Era el día perfecto para hacer bromas a los estudiantes más asustadizos, crear hechizos que incluyeran murciélagos salvajes y calabazas explosivas y contarle historias terroríficas a los estudiantes de primer año, que creían todo lo que les decían. Ambos, más sus otros dos mejores amigos, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew eran los reyes de Halloween en Hogwarts. Era una fecha que Sirius asociaba mucho con sus amigos y "los buenos tiempos", como solían decirle, considerando además que, con la guerra encima y James y Lily escondidos junto Harry, casi no los había visto. He ahí el por qué del álbum de fotos. Y del vaso de whisky de fuego sobre la mesita de centro.

Estaba a la mitad de un trago, cuando repentinamente una luz plateada en forma de ciervo hizo aparición en la mitad de su sala. El ciervo no había acabado de decir _Sirius_, con la voz aterrorizada de James, cuando Sirius ya estaba corriendo escalera abajo hacia el espacio donde aparcaba su motocicleta con la intención de ir al edificio que la Orden estaba utilizando como cuartel general. Tenía que hacerlo volando, aparecerse era imposible gracias a la protección que Albus se había encargado de poner en las cercanías. En la mitad de su vuelo y a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que era más importante dirigirse al Valle de Godric, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá. Al llegar a su destino, una idea que venía rondando en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte y le terminó de helar la sangre. Si había podido llegar al lugar donde los Potter se habían estado escondiendo, quería decir que algo había pasado en el trayecto desde su apartamento. Si él pudo encontrar la residencia en el Valle de Godric, quería decir que el encantamiento _Fidelio_ ya no estaba protegiendo a los Potter. La visión que lo recibió esa fría noche de octubre no abandonaría nunca su memoria. La casa se encontraba por completo destruida. Había un inmenso espacio de nada donde antes se encontraba el techo del segundo piso. Los escombros, todavía humeantes, estaban esparcidos por todos lados. La puerta principal colgaba de sólo la bisagra superior. El caos era absoluto, sin embargo lo que más terror le causó a Sirius fue el silencio que rodeaba a la casa. El silencio y la oscuridad.

Con la varita colgando flojamente en su mano derecha, Sirius, con el sonido de sus latidos resonando en los oídos, abrió la reja y entró al patio delantero, pisando y pateando trozos de cemento, madera y ladrillos en su camino, sin importarle ya el mantener silencio. Logrando esquivar la puerta principal, entró a lo que quedaba de casa, sólo para sentir que el mundo se congelaba y que su corazón abandonaba todo esfuerzo por latir. Ahí, a tres metros de él, se encontraba su amigo, su hermano, sobre la alfombra roja-dorada que él mismo le había ayudado a escoger, con la mirada vacía fija en el techo. Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, se acercó lentamente a él, para luego caer de rodillas a su lado.

- Lo lamento mucho, James. Lo lamento tanto. -Fue todo lo que le dijo al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, apoyando su mano izquierda donde antiguamente latía el corazón de James. Sirius no entendía nada. Su cabeza era un caos y el cuerpo ya no le funcionaba. Se quedó un minuto arrodillado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, intentando formular el plan de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, pero no conseguía nada más que su pulso en los oídos y un dolor en el pecho que hacía difícil el respirar. Había tenido ataques de pánico antes y sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en uno. Antes siempre había recurrido a James para que le ayudara. Le dijera que hacer. Pusiera el mundo en marcha nuevamente. Pero su amigo se encontraba ahora frente a él. En el piso. Muerto. Pero aún muerto, James logró sacarlo de la crisis cuando Sirius recordó una conversación que habían tenido no hace mucho tiempo.

-Canuto, ¿has pensado que quizás nos maten este año? La guerra empezó y no creo que termine en mucho tiempo. -Le dijo James, mientras compartían una botella de whisky _muggle_ que le había regalado Remus a James para su último cumpleaños.

-Quizás sí. O quizás no. Y la guerra ya empezó hace mucho, sólo que ahora estamos en ella. -El silencio se apoderó del espacio que había entre los dos amigos, cada uno en uno de los sillones del apartamento de Sirius, sólo para ser roto nuevamente por James.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Sirius. -Sirius no hizo comentarios y lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole sin palabras que continuara. Si decía su nombre y no lo llamaba por su apodo, quería decir que era algo serio. -Si muero, no, cállate y escúchame… -dijo al casi ser interrumpido por Sirius, quien ya había evitado ese tema de conversación más de una vez - ...Si muero y tú sigues respirando, necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de Lily y Harry. Necesito saber que incluso si todo sale mal, que incluso si salgo y no vuelvo mas, ellos estarán bien.

-Cornamenta, deja de hablar idioteces, no vas a morir. Vamos a vivir a lo largo de esta maldita guerra, vamos a ganarla y ese mismo día yo celebraré tomando whisky barato hasta quedar inconsciente y Remus será la niñera de Harry mientras tú vas y tienes horas de sexo caliente con Lily, mientras gritas "viva la vida". Pero si te sirve de algo, tienes mi promesa.

James le había dedicado una sonrisa que le decía que estaba pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría ese día y no volvió a hablar del tema.

Ahora James estaba ahí, frente a él, pálido y frío, pero sus palabras vibraban con fuerza en la cabeza de Sirius. Con la mente más clara y con un nuevo fin en la vida, se dispuso, con toda la resolución que pudo reunir, a buscar a Lily y a su ahijado.

Dedicándole una última mirada y un adiós silencioso a quien fue por tantos años su amigo, se levantó y abandonó su lado para dirigirse al segundo piso de la destruida casa. Esquivando trozos de cemento y cuadros que antiguamente adornaban las paredes de la casa, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la habitación que James y Lily usaban. Le costaba respirar y le temblaban las manos, pero se obligó a abrir la puerta. Dentro encontró algo que logró desconcertarlo por un segundo. La habitación estaba vacía. Sin permitirse a sí mismo mucha esperanza, abandonó la habitación y fue en dirección del cuarto de Harry. Esta vez no le fue necesario armarse de valor para abrir la puerta, pues la visión de Lily, de costado en el suelo, frente a la cuna de Harry y con el grueso cabello rojo tapándole los ojos lo saludó apenas se acercó a la habitación. Esta vez las lágrimas acompañaron a su corazón roto, rodando y avanzando por su cara. Aún sin entrar a la habitación, miró más allá de su amiga, la única que alguna vez tuvo, hacia la cuna, la que se encontraba ocupada por el pequeño Harry, quien lo miraba en silencio desde su cuna de madera, como no queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos de su padrino. La mirada de Sirius abandonó los ojos del pequeño y se dirigió al pecho de éste, aún no creyendo que en la mitad de todo ese caos, pudiera sobrevivir algo tan pequeño y puro como el pequeño que lo miraba en ese momento. Harry aún respiraba.

Se acercó lentamente, como en un sueño y se arrodilló frente a Lily, abandonando su varita en el suelo para usar ambas manos para girar a Lily sobre su espalda y retirarle el cabello de los ojos. Ojos muertos lo miraron, el verde esmeralda ya opaco, recordándole que tenía una promesa que cumplir. Levantó la vista cuando Harry hizo un ruidito ahogado y lo encontró arrugando la cara y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como casi echándose a llorar. Sirius no esperó más y se estiró por sobre Lily para alzar a Harry en sus brazos, sujetándolo contra su pecho. Se veía bien, además de los ojos llorosos, la piel fría y una extraña herida con forma de rayo en la frente.

Alejándose hacia la escalera con Harry en los brazos, intentó aclarar su mente para saber qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Primero que todo, debía dejar a Harry en un lugar seguro. Era lo primordial. No entendía exactamente porque los _mortífagos_ habían ido y asesinado a Lily y a James y habían dejado con vida a Harry. No tenía sentido alguno. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo demasiado, fuera lo que fuera que había sucedido, lo agradecía, pues gracias a eso su ahijado aún vivía. Lo segundo era encontrar al hijo de puta de Peter, quien había contado el secreto más importante de sus vidas. Sirius había confiado en él y pagaría el resto de sus días por ese error. Había pensado que Peter era una apuesta segura, demasiado idiota para cometer traición semejante. Había incluso desconfiado de Remus, cuando claramente había sido más digno de confianza que él mismo, que había cometido el error más grande de su vida al convencer a los Potter de utilizar a la maldita rata como guardián secreto. Debía cazar al roedor y matarlo. Pero primero tenía que dar la alarma, para que rescataran los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Al salir de la casa, con Harry ya dormido en sus brazos, como si hubiese sentido que ya no estaba en peligro y que podía descansar, se dio cuenta que no habría necesidad de poner en marcha los primeros dos pasos de su plan y podía pasar directamente a la caza y venganza. En la entrada estaba Hagrid, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando junto a su moto. Confiaba en Hagrid, pues Albus confiaba en él ciegamente, y le ofreció a Harry para que pudiera acunarlo en sus enormes brazos.

-Llévalo a un lugar seguro, Hagrid. Llévate la moto, es rápida y yo ya no la necesito. Adentro están Lily y James, pero están muertos. -le dijo, bajando la voz en la última palabra, como no queriendo que Harry escuchara. Hagrid había tenido el mismo pensamiento, pues al abandonar la palabra los labios de Sirius, había llevado una de sus grandes manos hacia el oído de Harry que no se encontraba apoyado en el pecho del semi-gigante.

Sin dedicarle otra palabra, se alejó por la calle hacia un punto donde pudiera aparecerse, con una sola idea en la cabeza: venganza.

El ruido de una reja abriéndose trajo a Sirius de vuelta a la realidad. Pestañeando, alejó la niebla que los viejos recuerdos habían traído a sus ojos. Al escuchar voces dirigió la vista hacia la reja que daba al pasillo que unía las celdas. Era una voz de mujer, hablando muy rápido y con un tono que le hacía recordar al de su madre. No podía creer que la única visita en semanas, que no fuera un _Dementor_, no hacía más que recordarle a ese viejo murciélago. La vida realmente lo odiaba. Ni en el lugar más oscuro y remoto podía librarse de ella.

El ruido de tacones sobre el cemento acompañó a las voces que se acercaban y segundos después, se encendió una antorcha frente a su celda y un grupo de tres magos, una mujer regordeta y dos magos enormes, pasaron frente a su celda sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.

-Tu tía estará tan contenta de verlos, si siempre dice que son sus favoritos, sólo espero que la inútil de Tinkie haya hecho bien la torta. Qué vergüenza sería si estuviese agria… -decía la mujer. Si los otros dos magos hicieron algún tipo de comentario, Sirius no lo escuchó.

Las voces se perdieron con la distancia y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su muro, preparándose mentalmente para otra ronda de recuerdos. Cuando ya comenzaba a alejarse de la realidad, de la celda y su oscuro silencio, le pareció escuchar algo, un ruido extraño y repetitivo. Como el sonido de pasos, pero muy livianos. Se quedó mirando al pasillo, hacia donde parecía provenir el sonido. La antorcha aún estaba encendida, pero la iluminación seguía siendo muy pobre, por lo que su visión no llegaba mucho más allá de dos metros desde la reja de su celda. Los pasos eran ahora más lentos, pero definitivamente pasos. Sirius se quedó mirando el pequeño espacio de luz, tratando y forzando su vista para ver más allá de las sombras, intrigado.

Cuando ya comenzaba a pensar que sólo era sólo su mente jugándole una mala pasada, vio por fin aparecer entre las sombras una pequeña figura. No podía medir más de un metro. Noventa centímetros como máximo, por lo que, probablemente fuera el elfo doméstico del grupo de magos que había pasado antes. Sirius no podía hacer más que tenerle pena al pobre diablo, pues él los había visto diez segundos y le habían parecido gente despreciable. Ni pensar en una vida de servidumbre a cargo de ellos.

Siruis frunció el ceño al notar que el elfo aún no avanzaba hacia la luz. Estaba quieto en el umbral que formaban las sombras. Luego de algunos segundos, dio dos pasos indecisos adelante y Sirius tuvo que refregarse los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente. Frente a su reja, mirándolo con unos enormes ojos, no estaba un elfo doméstico, sino una niña muy pequeña con un montón de cabello oscuro, la cara manchada y una capa enorme sobre los hombros. Sirius sencillamente no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué diablos hacía una niña en Azkaban? ¿Venía con el grupo de magos que había pasado frente a su celda minutos antes? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen traído a una pequeña niña a un lugar tan terrible como esa prisión, donde abundaba la desesperanza y la tristeza, donde sólo iba a encontrar seres desalmados y seres que pronto carecerían de alma, como él?

La niña se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos más antes de eliminar la distancia entre ella y la reja en varios pasos cortos que resonaron en el pasillo vacío. Se quedó otro segundo quieta, todavía mirándolo con unos enorme ojos, como midiendo la reacción que tenía el hombre frente a ella. La reacción de Sirius (que no fue más que quedarse mirándola como idiota) al parecer fue suficiente, pues se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose junto a la reja con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Hola. -fue todo lo que dijo y el sonido de su voz fue tan repentino y distinto a los gritos que Sirius acostumbraba escuchar que se sobresaltó. Sin dejar de mirarla, se arrastró en la misma posición sentada en la que estaba, hacia la reja, para quedar justo frente a ella. La vio tensarse cuando comenzó a acercarse, pero cuando vio que no hizo mayor movimiento que ese, volvió a relajarse.

-Hola.- le respondió Sirius, y su voz sonó tan extraña en sus oídos, tan apagada, que le dolió un poco el pecho, al pensar en la forma en que ese lugar ya lo estaba cambiando, cuando llevaba tan solo dos meses preso. Dos meses y veinte días. El pecho volvió a dolerle, pero por un motivo muy distinto, cuando la niña le regaló una tremenda y radiante sonrisa.

Sirius aprovechó el nuevo silencio para observarla mejor. Tenía razón en la estatura, debía estar cerca de los noventa centímetros de altura y era delgada. Debía tener unos cuatro años. Su piel era de un tono claro, pero no como su propia piel, que era pálida, pero con un tono enfermizo. El de ella era un tono de piel claro y limpio. Tenía pecas sobre los pómulos regordetes y ojos enormes y brillantes, de un color café cremoso, como chocolate derretido. También pudo notar que su cabello no era negro, sino de un rojo tan oscuro que con menos luz le parecería negro a cualquier persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó la niña en un voz clara y un poco más ronca de lo que podría haber esperado de una niña pequeña. Sirius no pudo más que sonreír frente a tan inocente pregunta.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Es cierto, pero las respuestas serían distintas. -la mocosa era inteligente, pensó Sirius -pero si quieres saberlo, vine con Madre, una tía está de cumpleaños y le trajimos un regalo. Más bien Madre le trajo un regalo, yo sólo vine.

-Yo estoy aquí como tu tía. Hice algo malo y este es mi castigo.

-Ah. -fue la única respuesta, y volvieron a caer un silencio cómodo, sin dejar de mirarse.

-¿Fue tu madre la que te hizo eso en la cara? -le preguntó Sirius al notar que la mancha en el lado izquierdo de su pequeña cara no era tierra, sino un moretón. Habiendo vivido tantos años con su madre, era difícil no identificar un moretón cuando lo veía. Sintió pena por la niña, pensando que podía estar viviendo una infancia similar a la que él vivió.

-No, fue Rufus, mi hermano. Se enojó porque cocine tarta de fruta para el postre de la cena de ayer. No es muy amable.

-¿No quedó rico? -le preguntó Sirius sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué importaba que se hubiese quemado? Cuando la cocinera tiene cuatro o cinco años, tragárselo y comentar lo bueno que estaba es la única opción.

-Um, seguí la receta al pié de la letra. Yo creo que estaba rico. Pero se enojó porque hice el trabajo de Tinkie, mi elfa doméstica. -Eso sí tenía más sentido, pensó Sirius. Una familia pura sangre no iba a permitir que una de sus integrantes hiciera el trabajo de los sirvientes. -Quizás la próxima vez que venga te traiga un trozo, así sabremos si de verdad estaba rico.- le dijo la niña con ojos soñadores, como imaginándose que frutas usaría para ese pastel.

En ese momento, Sirius se enamoró de ella. No por sus buenas intenciones, no por la sonrisa que volvía a regalarle, sino por el espíritu indomable y libre que vio en ella. Podían pegarle y tratar de moldearla según las normas de los sangre pura, pero ella seguiría haciendo lo que quería. Podían dejarle morada la cara, pero seguiría cocinando postres de fruta. En ese momento supo que no tenía que preocuparse por la niña, era una luchadora y sobreviviría a su familia tal como él había sobrevivido a la suya.

-Me gustaría mucho -fue todo lo que le dijo. Sirius no podía creer su suerte. Cuando pensaba que no iba a poder resistir más la mierda de vida en la que había terminado, viene la pequeñaja de la nada, a recordarle que afuera, en el mundo, hay muchas cosas buenas aún. Que por eso luchó junto a sus amigos contra Voldemort, por cuidar de seres tan indefensos e inocentes como aquella niña frente a sus ojos. Sirius no podía evitar preguntarse si Harry sería igual de inteligente y lleno de lucha dentro de tres o cuatro años. Sólo esperaba que la familia que lo acogiera lo quisiera la mitad de lo que lo habían querido Lily y James.

-Sabes -dijo la niña interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -ya que no pude traerte torta -continuó, como si lo conociese hace más de diez minutos y el plan hubiese sido siempre traerle pastel a él. -tengo algo para ti.

Metiendo las manitos en un pequeño bolso que tenía cruzado al pecho y que Sirius no había visto al quedar oculto por la capa de la pequeña, comenzó a sacar puñados y puñados de dulces, con envoltorios de todos los colores imaginables. Cuando Sirius logró reaccionar, la pequeña ya había formado una montaña de dulces frente a él, en su lado de la reja. Levantó la mano para tomar la de la niña y detenerla y la retiró de inmediato como si se hubiese quemado. Bajó la vista a sus manos. ¿Cómo podía tocarla y ensuciar algo tan puro? Merecía estar rodeada de ropita de encaje blanca y almohadones de pluma. No ser tocada por sus inmundas manos de asesino. Levantó la vista, casi suplicando perdón por haberla asustado, pero la niña no le dedicaba miradas de desdén y desagrado como las que le daban las pocas personas que habían pasado por su celda en los dos meses que llevaba encerrado. Dos meses y veinte días. La niña sólo lo miraba extrañada, como intentando descifrar un puzzle.

-Estás helado -fue su primer comentario -deberías probar esos de color azul. Tienen chocolate en el centro y mi tía Sarah dice que el chocolate es bueno para recuperar calor. Tía Sarah me regaló todos los dulces, pero son todos tuyos ahora, yo tengo mucho más en la casa, porque siempre me regala. Los tengo escondidos bajo la cama, pero no le digas a Madre, no son dulces de magos y no quiero que me los quite. Y los color rosa son mi favorito. Mi tía dice que son de anís. No sé lo que es el anís, pero son ricos, en serio.

La niña podía ser toda una cotorra cuando tomaba confianza, pensó Sirius. Sólo le sonrió, emocionado, y le dijo un pequeño y ahogado "gracias".

-Creo que debería irme, madre no estará contenta. Me hizo memorizar un poema para mi tía y tengo que ir a recitarlo o me castigará. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sirius -se quedó mirándola, para ver si había alguna reacción al escuchar su nombre. No hubo ninguna.

-Está bien, adiós Sirius, nos vemos el otro año. ¡Y come chocolate, los azules! -y con eso se retiró corriendo, con pasitos cortos, en la misma dirección en la que habían ido los otros magos.

Sirius cuidó los dulces como si fueran un tesoro. Le duraron 3 meses. No volvió a ver a la niña, la niña a la cual nunca le preguntó el nombre.

* * *

**Hola, gente! Acá el capítulo número 2. Juro que ya tendrá más sentido. La niña es, precisamente, mi OC Cassandra, la del capítulo 1. La diferencia de edades con Sirius será de 15 años, que es para mí el límite de diferencia de edad que podría tener con alguien (es la diferencia de edad entre Benedict Cumberbatch y yo...si me dice que me case con él, le grito que sí. Así que 15 años no son nada!) Para hacer coincidir los 15 años, Sirius tendrá 2 años menos de lo que debería tener (y)**  
**Eso, si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer! Si no...gracias igual (?)**  
**Feliz navidad! Y cuéntenme qué les parece hasta ahora!  
Saludos! :)**


	3. La oportunidad

**Hola señores, he vuelto! Un capítulo más cortito que el anterior, pero intentaré subir el siguiente pronto, lo juro. Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a sus "favoritos" mi historia y a quienes la están siguiendo también. Cuando tengan un segundo, me escriben para saber qué es lo que piensan (: (Sé que la historia aún no está muy clara, pero ya va, ya va). **

**Por cierto, modifiqué la fecha en que sucede el primer y ahora tercer capítulo. Un pequeñito error de logística.**

**Eso, gracias! Ah, y feliz año nuevo 6 días atrasado!**

**Disclaimer:**Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mio (y).

* * *

_27 de julio de 1997 – Mansión Lestrange_

–¡Oh, vamos! –gritó Cassandra, desparramándose en la silla en la que estaba sentada, lanzando el tenedor sobre la pequeña mesa. Se encontraba en la sección "comedor" de su gran habitación.

–Así no se puede, me rindo. –Llevaba aproximadamente una hora intentando tragar su almuerzo y cada vez que intentaba llevar algo de comida a la boca, un grito desgarrador la interrumpía. Su gata negra la miraba desde el piso, su peluda cara arrugada en lo que parecía una mueca de desaprobación. –No me mires así, Mina. Ya sé que me crees insensible, pero vamos, me esforcé en cocinar esto y ahora perdí el apetito. –Mina soltó un bufido.

Cassandra no se consideraba insensible al dolor de la gente, era sólo que tantos años de lo mismo hacían que cada vez fuera más difícil el reaccionar como una persona "normal". Alejarse del dolor de la gente le ahorraba dolores a ella. Como un mecanismo de defensa.

La casa de su madre llevaba ya varios meses siendo el Cuartel Oficial de Tarados Encapuchados, y en esos meses había bajado en varias ocasiones a ver si podía ayudar a los dueños de los gritos que la despertaban durante las noches. Había llevado agua a algunos de los prisioneros, otras veces sólo iba y les tomaba la mano para darles algún consuelo. Un consuelo muy pobre, porque sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía salvarlos. Era un dolor que había aprendido a evitar con el paso del tiempo y ya casi no salía de su habitación.

Pensándolo bien, en los últimos cuatro o cinco meses no había salido de su habitación más de tre veces. Iba a quedarse mirando la puerta de su habitación por dentro, hasta que cumpliera cuarenta. Sola por el resto de sus días y probablemente con sobrepeso, con la falta de ejercicio cardiovascular. Sola, solterona y con sobrepeso. Como su madre. Y Mina moriría solterona también, por su culpa.

-¿Sabes qué, Mina? Tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una idiota. Ya no tengo doce años, tengo diecinueve y estoy encerrada en mi habitación. Es una idiotez. Iré a averiguar qué pasa y luego pasaremos los próximos tres días planificando nuestras vidas, más allá de cocinar pescado y hacer crucigramas. Nos vemos.

Dicho eso, Cassandra se levantó de un salto, tomo su varita, la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, rápidamente, antes de que perdiera el valor. El pasillo estaba desierto.

Su casa era bonita. Bonita y con clase, no se podía negar. Los colores eran claros y suaves y combinaban tan bien entre ellos que daba gusto caminar por los pasillos, pero sólo para mirarlo, pues en sí la mansión no era muy acogedora. Hermosa sí, pero no acogedora. Los muebles eran antiguos, pero estaban en excelentes condiciones. La teoría de Cassandra era que los elfos domésticos tenían tanto miedo a morir asesinados por la loca de Ama que tenían, que trabajaban al 200%. Todo limpio y perfecto, como lo que uno esperaría encontrar en un castillo, no en el hogar del Sindicato de Mortífagos Unidos de Gran Bretaña. Claramente la pulcra alfombra y las gruesas cortinas con finos detalles dorados no combinaban mucho con los gritos desgarradores y las capuchas negras.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la escalera, la gruesa alfombra roja amortiguando sus pasos. Su habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo, por lo que el espacio entre ésta y la escalera, era extenso. Caminaba tranquila, pues en ese pasillo en particular, sólo dormía ella. Sus hermanos, Cézar y Rufus, dormían en un pasillo paralelo al de ella. Lo suficientemente lejos para que Cassandra pudiese dormir tranquila. La relación que tenía con sus hermanos distaba mucho de ser "saludable". Ambos eran gemelos y compartían el gusto por muchas cosas, por prácticamente todo. Y, para desgracia de Cassandra, también compartían el gusto de usar maldiciones en ella. Aunque, en general, ni siquiera recordaban que tenían una hermana pequeña, así que mientras se mantuviese fuera de su vista, podía ahorrarse el mal rato, los gritos y una que otra cicatriz nueva.

Ahora, la habitación de su madre se encontraba en el pasillo siguiente al de sus hermanos, lo que era una bendición, porque la vieja bruja la odiaba con todo el alma. Si parecía que le daban hasta escalofríos con sólo ver la punta del pelo rojo-negro de Cassandra.

A Casandra ya no le molestaba mucho ese hecho. Podría haber llenado una pecera tamaño acuario con sólo las lágrimas que derramó cuando pequeña, sufriendo en silencio por la familia que tenía. Por la ausencia de un abrazo o de una sonrisa de su madre. Y por la falta del hermano mayor sobreprotector con el que soñaba. El que, se supone, se sentaría entre sus peluches, a tomar el té a la tarde en mini-tacitas plásticas, para que no jugara sola. El que, se supone, tenía que amenazar a sus pretendientes con partirles la cara si se metían con su hermanita pequeña.

Pero ya no le molestaba. Hace tiempo se había resignado a que simplemente le tocó la familia que nadie quería. Que cuando hubo repartición de familias, le tocó el palito más corto.

Tampoco corría mucho riesgo de cruzarse con alguno de sus nuevos inquilinos encapuchados. En general, sólo iban y venían y se mantenían en el primer piso y en el sótano, donde claramente estaba el Cuartel General, con dos habitaciones, además de las celdas. La primera, donde se juntaban todos los Voldemort-lovers a discutir sobre asuntos importantes. Como qué maldición sería más malvada usar la próxima vez, con qué suavizante lavar sus capuchas y qué desodorante usar para que dichas capuchas no se mancharan bajo los brazos. No es que Cassandra haya asistido a alguna de esas reuniones, pero era lo más lógico y probable. Ahora, la segunda habitación, mucho más grande y seria, era donde se tomaban las decisiones importantes. Donde Voldemort hacía su aparición y se reunía con los altos rangos de su ejército. El sólo pensar en estar presente en esa sala durante esas reuniones hacía que Cassandra quisiera correr en la dirección contraria.

Pronto, Cassandra se encontró casi al final de su pasillo. Todos los pasillos desembocaban en una gran sala, con una gran escalera en el centro que unía el primer y segundo piso. El lugar estaba igual de pulcra y hermosamente decorado que el resto de la casa, con dos grandes macetas con frondosas plantas de interior enmarcando la entrada de cada uno de los pasillos. La escalera daba directamente a la puerta principal de la Mansión y la habitación que unía los pasillos del segundo piso tenía grandes ventanales que daban hacia el frontis. Ventanales que no sólo iluminaban de manera limpia el espacio, sino que además ofrecían una vista privilegiada de todo quien ingresaba a la Mansión.

Estaba a tres pasos de salir a la sala de la escalera cuando escuchó voces. Voces que la hicieron reaccionar como pocas veces reaccionaba. Porque no eran voces cualquieras, eran las de sus hermanos. En menos de dos segundos, ya estaba agachada entre la gran maceta al final/comienzo del pasillo y una mesita, intentando de hacerse pequeña. Más pequeña de lo que ya era. En el segundo siguiente ya había utilizado un encantamiento desilusionador en ella, maldiciendo en silencio su mala suerte.

–…pero al parecer es él. Madre lleva toda la dando vueltas, nerviosa. –Rufus le decía a su gemelo. Estaban acercándose a los ventanales, para mirar hacia el frente de la Mansión. Eran idénticos, lo habían sido siempre, pero sus voces los distinguían. Rufus tenía un tono de voz un poco más bajo y ronco que Cézar. Era muy, muy leve, pero 19 años viviendo con ellos hacía posible que Cassandra pudiese notarlo fácilmente.

–¿Ya le avisaron al Señor Tenebroso? –La voz de Cézar tembló levemente al terminar la pregunta. Lo seguían y adoraban, pero le temían también.

–No, aún no. Había 7 de ellos, todos idénticos. Anoche, cada uno escapó en una dirección distinta. No hay forma de estar seguros, supongo habrá que esperar a que pase el efecto de la poción Multijugos. Madre dice que no quiere una falsa alarma. No quiere provocarle una desilusión al Señor Tenebroso. Hasta ahora sólo tú, yo, madre, Crane y Turner lo saben.

Cassandra no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban, pero era algo grande. Con el tiempo no sólo había logrado identificar la diferencia de tonos entre las voces de sus hermanos, sino también cuando sus discursos eran serios o no. Sus voces en ese momento eran tensas y cercanas a susurros. Y miraban nerviosamente hacia afuera. Pero probablemente se referían a quien llevaba horas gritando desde el sótano.

–Esta es nuestra oportunidad, _la _oportunidad, lo sabes ¿no? –decía Cézar –Si realmente es él, si realmente lo es…

La emoción en su voz era evidente. Nervioso, pero emocionado.

–Claro que lo sé, no todos los días tienes en tu poder al _niño que vivió_. –respondió Rufus, una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

Cassandra pudo pensar sólo en una cosa: MIERDA.


	4. La Fuerza

_**Disclaimer:**Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mio (y)._

* * *

_El niño que vivió._ Por Merlín, _el niño que _vivió. Harry Potter estaba en la Mansión. Gritando, encadenado y probablemente siendo torturado, considerando la cantidad de gritos que había escuchado desde la noche anterior. Torturado, mientras ella resolvía crucigramas viejos, hablaba con su gata y cocinaba pescado. Cassandra no podía creerlo.

Siendo sinceros, Cassandra no conocía personalmente a Harry, pero sabía que era un buen chico. Lo había visto pasar a su lado algunas veces y había escuchado hablar de él, su nombre siempre asociado a algún rumor sobre una aventura que sólo un valiente Gryffindor podría llevar a cabo. Pero sólo habían hablado una vez en Hogwarts, en la biblioteca, algo así como _"¿estás ocupando ese libro? ¿Puedo tomarlo? Gracias". _No una conversación precisamente emocionante.

Cassandra sabía que Harry iba dos cursos más abajo que ella: cuando él llegó a Hogwarts, Cassandra estaba empezando su tercer año. Sabía también que era amigo de Hermione Granger, una chica brillante con la que sí había hablado más. Como dos veces. Y de Ron Weasley, el hermano pequeño de los gemelos Weasley que iban en el mismo nivel que Cassandra, sólo que ellos estaban en Gryffindor. Le agradaban los gemelos, siempre tenían algún profesor al que molestar; aunque con ellos tampoco habló nunca.

Y también sabía que Harry ocupaba el puesto de buscador en el equipo de _Quidditch_, pero además de eso, no sabía mucho más.

Bueno, también estaba el hecho de que se rumoreaba que era _El Elegido_. Como Luke Skywalker, sólo que Voldemort definitivamente no era el padre de Harry (su tía Sarah la había transformado en una gran seguidora de La Guerra de Las Galaxias).

Y si Harry realmente era _El Elegido_, el único capaz de hacerle frente y derrotar a Voldemort, estaban metidos en un gran aprieto. Harry, ella y todo el mundo. Porque si Voldemort ganaba la guerra (porque siendo francos, era una guerra, aunque el Ministerio de Magia le gustase decir que estaba todo perfectamente bien), era el fin. La gente como su madre y hermanos ganaría. La gente como Harry y Hermione perdían. Y ese no era precisamente un futuro prometedor, al menos no uno del que Cassandra quisiera ser parte.

Cassandra dio un salto de aproximadamente un metro de alto cuando Mina apareció de la nada a su lado. Asustada miró hacia sus hermanos, sólo para encontrar que la habitación vacía. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo llevaba acurrucada detrás de la maceta, pero había sido el suficiente para que le dolieran las piernas. Se perdió el resto de la conversación entre sus hermanos y cualquier dato importante que hubieran compartido, todo por estar perdida en su propia mente.

Soltando un juramento que haría que su madre se desmayara, repasó nuevamente con la vista la gran habitación para asegurarse que sus hermanos ya no estaban y, cuando no vio señales de ellos, se echó a correr por el pasillo hacia su habitación, la gata negra corriendo ágilmente a sus talones.

En menos de quince segundos ya se encontraba en la seguridad de su habitación, con la puerta bien cerrada detrás de ella, pero ni así pudo darse el lujo de relajarse. Casi sin notarlo, comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación.

Tenían a Harry. Y ella tenía que hacer algo. Debía hacer algo. Si no lo hacía, Voldemort iba a asesinarlo, eso era algo seguro, y se acabaría todo. Voldemort ganaría y ella no habría hecho nada para evitarlo.

–Mina, creo que quizás este es el momento –le dijo a la gata que la miraba atentamente desde la puerta. Llevaba 4 años encerrada en la Mansión, sólo porque ella no había querido hacer nada para solucionarlo. No existía motivo alguno para irse. No había nadie afuera extrañándola, lamentando su ausencia. Nadie dependía de ella, además de Mina, pero su gata estaba ahí con ella, así que no contaba. No tenía amigos que ir a visitar. Y no tenía muchas ganas de salir a recorrer el mundo, al menos no sola. Así que se había quedado donde estaba, en la comodidad de su habitación. En un lugar que conocía. Y que, aunque no era un lugar para nada amistoso, era un lugar conocido, siempre sabía qué esperar de su madre y hermanos.

Sonaba muy deprimente, pero Cassandra había aprendido con el tiempo a verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Tenía sus cosas, una varita, a Mina, un baúl lleno de dulces y eso era todo lo que por el momento necesitaba. Aunque nunca se sabía lo que podía traer el futuro.

Como ahora, que le había traído a Harry. Las circunstancias eran otras, los tiempos habían cambiado. Eran definitivamente tiempos más desesperados. Lo único que seguía siendo lo mismo era ella. Y Cassandra podía sentir en su alma, que éste era el momento del cambio. Podía hacerlo. Podía sacar a Harry de la Mansión. Nadie conocía más la Mansión que ella misma, de tanto escapar de su familia había descubierto pasadizos que ni los elfos domésticos, en su eterna sabiduría, conocían. No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer una vez que escaparan, pero un paso a la vez. Un triste y desesperado plan a la vez. Ahora, tenía que pensar, planificar y actuar. Y debía hacerlo rápido.

Los gritos habían empezado el día anterior en la noche. Sábado en la noche. Ahora era cerca de las 2 de la tarde, es decir, llevaba más de 15 horas encerrado. Lo que le decía dos cosas: primero, que Harry necesitaría más que un poco de ayuda para escapar, más bien ayuda para caminar. Y, segundo, que gracias a Merlín su madre y sus hermanos eran tan idiotas. Seguían esperando y esperando, para ver si Harry se transformaba en alguien más, cuando pasara el efecto de la poción Multijugos, cuando claramente el efecto había caducado hace mucho. Lo máximo que alguien podía ocultarse usando esa poción era una hora. A veces un poco más, a veces un poco menos. Pero si después de 15 horas, Harry, en el sótano, seguía siendo Harry…es que bueno, era Harry.

Entonces: tenía a Harry Potter, encadenado en alguna parte del sótano, probablemente en la celda más lejana a la entrada, para evitar que alguien lo viera. Lo que era muy bueno para Cassandra, porque ella conocía otra entrada hacía el pasillo de las celdas. Una entrada que (oh, que oportuno), estaba precisamente cerca de esa última celda.

Con la ruta de escape lista en su mente, Cassandra se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación, recién en ese momento notando que había estado paseándose de un lado a otro. Miró a su alrededor, memorizando el espacio, pues algo en las tripas le decía que no volvería nunca más. Lo que era bueno. Muy bueno. Y si seguía diciéndoselo a sí misma, quizás se lo creería. Estaba asustada como el infierno.

–Muy bien, Mina, nos vamos. Necesito que te adelantes y le lleves esto a Hermione Granger. –le dijo a la gata, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y rebuscaba entre los cajones en busca de pergamino y una pluma. –La recuerdas, ¿no es cierto? Una chica con mucho cabello, cara amable. Bueno, da lo mismo, se llama Hermione Granger y sabrás encontrarla. Entrégale el mensaje y espera por mí.

La gata se quedó quieta mientras Cassandra amarraba un pequeño saco a su cuello, con el trozo de pergamino escrito dentro.

-Todo saldrá bien, amiga mía. Nos vemos. –Le tomó la pequeña y peluda cara y le dio un beso en la nariz. Luego se alejó y la vio desaparecer con un pequeño _crack._

Su gata era especial. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía cualidades mágicas que ningún otro gato tenía. No uno que ella conociera al menos. Podía entregar mensajes como una lechuza. No volando, obviamente, sino que apareciéndose. Pero siempre era capaz de encontrar a la persona a la que iba dirigido el mensaje o carta. Y Cassandra podía traerla de vuelta a su lado, utilizando su varita. Pero no lo haría, necesitaba que estuviese a salvo y que entregara el mensaje a Hermione. Que decía más o menos que iba con Harry.

Tomó su bolso, que estaba colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta y utilizó un encantamiento de extensión en él. Por dentro, podría guardar su habitación entera, mientras que por fuera, seguiría siendo su lindo y pequeño bolso de colores. Aunque no intentó meter toda su habitación en el bolso, no había tiempo.

Esa mañana se había vestido con unos simples jeans y una camiseta demasiado ancha para ella. Se acercó a su armario, insultándose mentalmente por tener la necesidad de ponerse ropa linda para empezar su misión. Parte de ella entendía que era una idiotez, que daba lo mismo mientras salieran vivos de la mansión, ella y Harry. Pero otra parte de ella, se negaba a dar _el gran_ paso vestida así. Si tenía que crear una imagen mental de ella misma, siempre se imaginaba vestida con un vestidito, calzas y botas. Si iba a morir, iba a ser vestida con ropa que dijera _"soy Cassandra"_. Mina estaría burlándose de ella si estuviese ahí, Cassandra estaba segura.

Rápidamente se vistió y luego se puso frente al espejo que estaba colgado en una de las puertas del armario. Posó la vista en sus botas de cuero, gruesas y resistentes y de color café claro. Luego miró sus simples calzas color sandía. Le gustaba ese color y eran gruesas y cómodas. Miró su vestido azul, corto, sin mangas y con el cuello cuadrado. Le quedaba bien. Luego miró el largo arete de pluma que tenía colgado en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Era de color naranja y lo llevaba puesto siempre, menos en la ducha o para dormir. Había sido un regalo de su tía Sarah. Vio su largo y grueso cabello rojo, que en ese momento se veía negro.

Finalmente, fijó la vista en su propia cara. Limpia de maquillaje. Sus ojos mostrando algo que no recordaba haber visto antes. Decisión. Iba a buscar a Harry e iba a rescatarlo. Iba a llevarlo a un lugar donde estuviese a salvo. Y luego, buscaría un empleo y empezaría a hacer algo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer. Vivir.

No pudo evitar sonreír a su reflejo. Sonaba como un muy buen plan. Uno que podía llevar a cabo. Uno que quería llevar a cabo.

Se miró por última vez y tomó una profunda respiración. Era el momento.

En menos de tres minutos, ya había recorrido su habitación recogiendo las cosas que quería conservar y las que eran esenciales. Las fotografías que tenía con su tía Sarah y su padre. Una montaña de barritas de cereal y una bolsa de dulces que podía durarle al menos un par de meses (o un par de semanas, dependiendo de su ánimo). Su bolsito con dinero, tanto mágico como _muggle_. Su joyero, que contenía parte de lo que había heredado de su tía. La llave de su bóveda en Gringotts. Un bolso con ropa interior. Su colección de esmaltes de uña _muggle_. Y dos frazadas. Una que había sido tejida a medias, entre ella y su tía, y una que llevaba sólo por si acaso. Mejor prevenir que curar, decía su tía.

Se acercó por última vez a su armario y rebuscó hasta que encontró una capa grande y gruesa que nunca había ocupado. No tenía idea ni de quién era, pero probablemente a Harry no le importaría, mientras pueda cubrirse con algo. Y descolgó la suya, su favorita, de color verde esmeralda. Ambas capas tenían capucha, lo que era bueno, considerando el sonido de truenos que escuchaba a la distancia.

Se cruzó su bolso, se puso sobre los hombros su capa, asegurándola bien para evitar perderla en la carrera desesperada por salvar su vida, que seguramente le tocaría vivir en un par de minutos y colgó en su brazo izquierdo la capa para Harry.

Tomó firmemente su varita en la mano derecha y tomando otra profunda respiración, abrió la puerta.

-Ay, Merlín, Que La Fuerza me acompañe.

* * *

**Hola, gente guapa, he ahí el capítulo número 4. Espero tener el siguiente listo pronto y estaba pensando en hacer en el Cap 5 la gran aparición de Sirius, qué les parece? (El cómo y el por qué Sirius aún vive, se sabrá a medida que avance, no se preocupen).**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes han estado siguiendo la historia, a quienes la agregaron a Favoritos y a quienes me dejaron un lindo review (':  
Si han llegado hasta acá, gracias y si no llegaron, bueh, gracias igual!  
Que estén bien! Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


End file.
